shepphards confusion
by hannah5421
Summary: John is confused after his return from the travellers, why does he feel protective of larrin and what does it mean? sorry really bad summary plz review! this is my first fic so it might be bad its john/larrin and ronon/keller
1. Chapter 1

**The city of Atlantis was spectacular to look at, especially at night when the moons where visible.**

**Colonel John Sheppard stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean below thinking about the events that had taken place that day.**

**Whilst being taken captive by a group of space travellers was not one of his favourite ways to spend his day, he couldn't help but feel a certain connection to the leader Larrin, and even though she had spent most of her time beating the crap out of him, when he thought about her he still felt something rising within him, a feeling of protectiveness, shaking his head at the absurd thoughts drifting through his mind john stood up and made his way to the canteen.**

**Looking through the doorway of the canteen he spotted his team sat around a table towards the back , making his way over John stopped to grab some food and sat down with his family in everything but blood, he sometimes wondered what would have become of him had he never accepted the offer from General O'Neil , would he still be wasting his time and talents in the frozen wasteland of the Antarctica? **

" **Hey John, Rodney was just bemoaning the fact that he never seems to get taken by, I believe the phrase was "the sexy space alien?" interrupted Teyla breaking John from his musing.**

"**oh is Rodney still going on about that? Seriously Rodney get over it, I'm sure we will bump into each other another time and I'll ask her to kidnap you and beat the crap out of you to!" said a bored John, after all Rodney hadn't shut up about Larrin since the moment he had found out she was attractive, not that John thought that, so okay she wasn't hideous, that didn't mean he had any sort of feelings for her!**

" **But its not fair whys it always you who gets taken by the hot alien and I always get taken by the wraith!!" shouted Rodney who's eyes where practically **

**Jumping out of his head.**

" **jeez Rodney get over your self, if your ego gets any bigger you wont fit in a jumper" answered John, before getting up and dumping his tray " I'm hitting the hay guys see you in the morning, bright and early."**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the way back to his quarters John made a decision that the chances of seeing Larrin again were one in a million so worrying about the way he felt was pointless,**

**Coming out of his musing John noticed the doc headed towards him lost in thought, **

"**Hey Doc, how's it going" he called out to catch her attention .**

"**Oh hey Colonel, god you scared me I wasn't paying attention to were I was going, sorry" answered Dr Keller flustered.**

"**No worries Doc you okay, you seem a little out of it?" asked John feeling concerned, the Doc looked tired and drawn.**

"**I'm fine colonel just… thinking to much" she answered sheepishly.**

**John looked at her closely she really did look quite tired " well hey you look a little tired maybe you should call it a night, we wouldn't want you getting sick Doc" said John.**

"**I was just heading to my quarters, see you later colonel" answered Jennifer heading swiftly down the hallway, leaving a confused John behind hoping he hadn't upset the Doc. "Oh hell, all I seem to do lately is upset people" John thought to himself his earlier frustrated mood returning. **

**Making his way down one of the many corridors in Atlantis John reflected on how much he cherished the place, the feeling he always had, when thinking about the city returned like a flutter in his mind and John felt feelings of happiness and love engulf him completely, coming upon his quarters John entered and threw himself onto his bed smiling.**

**He had never told anyone about the times when it seemed the City herself was communicating with him, at first he thought he was going mad but now it just felt like something private that didn't need to be shared..**

**Sighing John grabbed a towel from his closet and headed towards the bathroom, stripping himself of his uniform he climbed into his shower and turned on the hot water, today had been a hectic day he thought relaxing as the hot water hit his tense muscles.**

**Abruptly thoughts of Larrin entered his head and how hot she'd looked when she was angry, groaning John cursed when he felt himself harden at the thought, quickly taking himself in hand he took care of his problem and promised himself that when and if he came across Larrin again he would feel nothing more for her than mild irritation after all thought John making his way into his bed, the woman had beat the crap out of him!! **

Just so you know this is my first fic so the chances of it being good are non existent and its completely AU with mentions of episodes and in this story travellers happened after quarantine .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**Jennifer Keller was out of answers, she was so confused she had no idea what she was going to do.**

**After the whole quarantine debacle she and Ronan had decided to take things slow and see how things went, that was after she'd stopped avoiding him out of sheer embarrassment, and things were good they found out that they got along well, had the same sense of humour everything was great well everything was great until about a two months ago when they'd both gotten plastered on radecks home brew at a party for Lt. Saunders she still was missing most of her memories of that night, the one thing she did now was that she had woken up next to Ronan completely naked and had left as quickly and quietly as possible.**

**Since then they hadn't spoken and she didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened, Jennifer knew she wasn't the most beautiful, wasn't the most outgoing person or the most experienced in bed, the chances that Ronan had figured out what she already knew wasn't impossible, she wasn't worth it.**

**But still, it hurt that he thought so to, believing something yourself then having it confirmed in the worst possible way, well that just sucked!! But hey she was a big girl she could take a hint and after wallowing for about a week she had gotten over it, well not completely but she had known it was coming so she had been prepared and though she still harboured feelings for him she knew that eventually she would get over them. (Right)**

**Right, but with the news she had just confirmed she knew she was screwed in every sense of the word, PREGNANT how in the hell was she pregnant? Thought Jennifer coming across Colonel Sheppard in the hall.**

**After speaking to John she hurried down the hall, having no idea what she had said to him, her head was to muddled to full of questions she didn't have answers to. **

**Entering her quarters Jennifer sat down on the end of her bed and sighed loudly "how do you tell someone who your not even speaking to anymore that your carrying his child?" said Jennifer out loud.**

**Stripping out of her clothes Jennifer slipped into bed in her underwear she couldn't be bothered trying to find her night clothes and curled into a ball and let the tears that had been threatening to fall all day slip down her face she wasn't strong enough to stop them any longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions they really made my day LOL the problem is that unfortunately even though I have been reading fanfic for about three years this is my first attempt at writing one so if you have any advice please feel free to review or send a message though I have yet to figure out how to access them!

Chapter 4

Ronan pulled back and slammed his fist into the bag hanging from the ceiling, he had never in his life been so incredibly frustrated, two months ago everything was perfect well no it wasn't perfect but he was getting there, he and Jennifer had started to work things out and now he didn't see how he could ever fix what he had broken, he should never have drank so much at the luten party the fact that he ronan dex had slept with somebody and had no idea who was inconceivable, on Seteda the act of making love was usually reserved until marriage, the fact that he had violated one of his own personal morals was so incredibly unbelievable, add to the fact that he had only vague memories of the act ronan had never been so incredibly disappointed in himself.

"Ronan you okay, you've been kind of.. distant lately?" asked Sheppard who had just appeared.

"I'm fine" grunted Ronan moving away from the bag and removing his gloves.

"You sure big guy because if not you can tell me you know, lately you've been acting really odd I've even had a few complaints, come on Ronan tell me what's going on you never know I may be able to help" asked Sheppard growing quite concerned, Ronan looked furious.

Ronan had been growing angrier at Johns words, but before he lost his temper he stopped and considered what he was saying maybe John could help he certainly couldn't make it any worse could he and who knows maybe John had seen who Ronan had left with.

"Okay remember of couple months ago at that party for that British guy?" asked Ronan seriously,

"Yeah sure what's that got to do with anything?" asked John thourghly confused by the random question, "do you remember the last time you saw me, who was I with?" asked Ronan not knowing for sure whether he even wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know Ronan last time I saw you, you were with the Doc come on Ronan what's going on because I have no idea, just tell me it can't be that bad" said a frustrated John.

Finally the whole sordid story came out and Ronan was glad the guilt of what he had done had begun to weigh heavily on his mind, sharing it with John had helped even if he had no good advice.

John listened carefully to Ronan, feeling bad for the big guy the more he spoke it was obvious that he was ashamed of what he had done, understanding that on Seteda it just wasn't done to sleep with a stranger, John was unsure of what to say he hadn't seen Ronan leave with anyone as he had left early himself.

"Listen Ronan I have a meeting with Lorne but after that I will discretely ask around and see if I can figure it out I mean someone must have seen who you left with, are you sure you can't remember anything about this woman?"

"The only thing I remember is she had her stomach pierced, but as I can't go round asking to see people's stomachs I doubt that will help!" said Ronan sarcastically

"Well that right there discounts nearly half the women in the city as military personal are not allowed piercings, so it has to be a civilian, don't worry Ronan we will figure this out, but I do think you should tell the Doc she deserves to know why you've suddenly stopped talking to her." answered John.

He said goodbye and left Ronan to his thoughts. Knowing that he had ruined something that had the potential to be amazing left Ronan with a constant ache in his chest he was afraid to see the look on Jennifer's face when he told her what he had done, standing up Ronan left the gym and made his way to the canteen knowing that enough time had passed for it to be mostly empty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John left Major Lorne's office with a relived sigh much as he liked being the CO of Atlantis he could really do without all the paperwork and important decisions that went with it.

Luckily everything was fine, the new recruits were settling in well and there had so far been no problems.

The problem he had now was figuring out who Ronan had left with that night in all honesty he had no idea where to start he had already asked Lorne and he had the same answer John did that the last time he saw Ronan he was with the Doc, interrupting Johns thoughts was his radio crackling to life,

"Colonel Sheppard this is the control room we a situation could you please join us here as soon as possible"

John sighed as he heard Richard Woolsey's voice in his ear, what he wouldn't give to have Sam Carter back she had a been a great commander of the city, the scientists loved her and the military personal respected her.

Making his way quickly to the Gate Room John pondered the thought that was always in the back of his mind; Larrin, that fact that he was thinking about her at all vexed John yes she was attractive but John had met many attractive women whilst in Pegasus but none of them had wormed their way into his mind John was becoming quite concerned with the fact that he thought of Larrin alot he was positive that wasn't normal, pausing suddenly John had the distinct feeling that the city was laughing at him! John scoffed, and sent back feelings of confusion, what did the city know that he didn't? And how could he get her to tell him.

**Larrin POV**

Larrin was proud of her people, they had been dealt a bad hand but had made the most of it, something which had not been easy to achieve, at that moment in Larrin was making her way to her quarters on her ship contemplating the fact that a week after she and her team had kidnapped Colonel Sheppard he was still lingering in the back of her mind, this annoyed Larrin, she was strong and independent and did not need anybody's help to achieve her goals, the fact that John Sheppard had made an impact had surprised Larrin, she was not one to lean on others so the feeling of safety around John Sheppard was blatantly ignored whilst he was captive on her ship.

Knowing that he had practically saved her life did not sit well with her knowing that she was only alive thanks to John's efforts made her feel like a poor woman who needed to be rescued by the handsome hero, (not that John Sheppard was handsome of course) and the fact that she would be once again requesting his help was a knock to her pride, but hopefully the residents of the Lanteens would be willing to help, their ship was in need of repairs and the planet were they usually docked for major repairs was all but abandoned, sighing she made her way to the bridge knowing that in moments she would be seeing and speaking to Colonel John Sheppard once again, Larrin began to walk swiftly, determinedly ignoring the pleasant feeling in her stomach at the idea.


End file.
